Making a Difference
by Acerbus Angelus
Summary: Ginny's best friend is coming to Hogwarts. How much damage can two 16 girls cause? You're about to find out. No flames. Please R&R. Rating may change.


**Making a Difference**

Chapter 1:

**Adrienne arrives**

_Précis (aka summary, only cooler sounding):_

Ginny's best friend is arriving at Hogwarts. Panic ensues. What madness can Adrienne cause? Well, other than the fact that she goes around saying things like; Draco Malfoy fancies Virginia Weasley. We all know _that's_ not true (A/N: rolls eyes)

_Disclaimer:_

**I do not own Harry Potter.** I will **never** own Harry Potter. **Ever. **I do, however, own Adrienne. She is mine.

**...**pov's, changing scenes

"…" talking

'…' thinking

(…) uuuummmm don't know what to call this but I think u'll get it.

(A/N:…) my comments

**Ginny's Journal**

Dear Journal,

It was a long day. A _really_ long day. You know, one of those days where you're all like, "Oh my God can this day go _any_ slower?" and then it does. Well unless you're like Buddhist or something then you might be all like, "Oh my Buda-" never mind. Well, anyways, it all started when I was little… and had to walk three miles to school through the snow barefoot… uh, ya, no.

It all started when I realized that there was a girl about my age sitting in the room across from my bedroom window. I didn't know who she was, all I knew was that she was within yelling distance and I had run out of color crayons to use on the wall. I yelled over to her in my innocent little four-year-old way, and we've been best friends ever since. You're probably wondering what this has to do with my long day, so I'll explain.

My name is Virginia Anne Weasley; I'm a 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have 7 older brothers, that's right, 7. We all have this wildly red hair, although mine is a little darker and so is more like a burgundy, and crimson-brown eyes that flash when we're mad. Oh, that's another thing; we are _famous_ for our tempers. I'm the only girl in my family, not counting my mom and aunts and stuff. Sometimes it's cool, but other times it really sucks. My family also holds this grudge against this other family, the Malfoys, I don't even know why. Well, I have an idea, you see there's this guy at my school, Draco Malfoy, and he's a complete git. He's in Slytherin and everyone knows that there was never a witch or wizard in Slytherin that didn't go bad. I mean _He_ came from Slytherin. By He I mean tom Riddle, aka Voldemort. Long story short I fell in love with him and he took over my mind. I don't like to talk about it.

Dré –that's the girl from next door- goes to this really awesome school in the U.S. called Emporium High. It's located in some remote part northern Montana. (A/N: it's really pretty there ) Dr's real name is Adrienne Janine McIntosh, but everyone calls her Dré. She's tall with this thick, curly brown/red hair that falls just beneath her shoulders. She's got chocolate brown eyes that almost _always_ look like she's plotting something, as well as sort of olive-y skin. A lot of guys like her, and she's sort of a flirt, but she's always really loyal and she'd never cheat on anyone. Also, she's _really_ stubborn. I mean REALLY stubborn.

Back when I first met her she thought it was only possible to have one kid cause someone had told her that the stork got tired after it brought the first one. Needless to say she was a little shocked to find out that I had _7_ older brothers. See, her parents loved to travel and they didn't stop when they had Dré, so she never really got to meet any other kids. After a while, though, her parents decided that she should be raised in one place rather than shipped around the world, so they settled down next to my old house.

It was really hard for us when my family and I moved, but we are still best friends, and we talk all the time. After we moved another girl moved in next door to Dré. Her name is Pansy Parkinson, aka the Slytherin Slut. I used to totally hate her, but after this whole thing that happened last summer (let's just say it involved throwing steak at each other) she, Collin (another of my close friends), Dré, and I are pretty good friends. She's also friends with Malfoy and Blaise Zambini (the _other_ male slut from Slytherin, and Malfoy's best friend)

So anyways, enough with the intros, back to my horribly long day. I was really excited cause today is the day that Dré was transferring to Hogwarts (see I did have a point)!!! First off that got me so that I couldn't wait for the dinner feast (when Dré was coming), which automatically made the day go slower. And then there was this whole thing with Potions, ugh; where I had to be bumped up to the 7th year class cause I'm good at it. Normally this would have been a good thing, however, now I had one less class with Dré (she's in 6th year with me). That made the day go even _longer_ cause I was reminded that Dré was coming at dinner, and- oh shit! It's dinnertime!!!!!

-V.A. (A/N: that's Virginia Anne for all you not so observant ppl)

**Normal POV**

Ginny shoved her diary under her bed and raced towards the grand hall. She reached it just in time to hear Professor Dumbledor the coming of their new student, Adrienne McIntosh.

"She has been pre-sorted and will be placed in Gryfindor. Ms.Weasley, I take it you won't mind showing Adrienne around?" Dumbledor inquired, his old eyes twinkling.

Ginny shook her head rapidly and grinned, "No, Professor!"

Just then a gust of wind burst into the room as one of the many windows swung open. Dré flew in on a firebolt and landed gracefully in front of Dumbledor. She looked around quickly until she saw Ginny, who jumped out of her seat and ran to meet her.

"Oh my GOD!!!" Ginny squealed, hugging Dré, jumping up and down.

Dré was grinning from ear to ear as she held Ginny out in front of her at arm's length. "Oi! No wonder your brothers are so overprotective. You've got to have bodyguards with those looks!"

Ginny blushed and grinned before gasping as she noticed Adrienne's hair. "Oh my God, Dré!" She cried. "What did you DO??!!" She lifted up a piece of Dr's hair, which was now streaked with blue.

"I tried something new, ya like?"

"Hell Ya!!!"

"I think it rather suits you," Collin said coming up behind Dré and wrapping his arms around her in a quick hug.

Dré spun around with a shout of, "'Lin!!" She hugged her other best friend and then laughed, "Guys, love the reunion, but we might want to move; we're blocking the aisle."

They laughed and moved towards some empty seats. "Remember last summer when Pansy decided to become a vegetarian?" Ginny giggled.

"Oh ya," Dré agreed, "And you guys were at my house so we decided to go on that all meat diet just to bug her!"

Collin added, "And then we would sit by the pool in your back yard going on and on about how we couldn't wait to have hamburgers, and steak, and stuff."

Ginny nodded, "Ya, her vegetarian streak didn't last for long did it?"

"Nope!" Dré answered, "At least were all friends now because of that."

Collin and Ginny looked around quickly to see if anyone had heard that. Luckily everyone seemed to have lost interest in their conversation and had turned back to their own friends. "Sssshhhhhhh about that," Ginny whispered, "don't let anyone know that we're friends with her."

Dré looked confused, "Why not?"

"It's like an unwritten rule," Collin replied. "'No Gryfindor shalt be friends with any Slytherins ever.'"

"Well that's stupid!" Dré pouted.

Ginny shrugged, "That's just the way it works."

Once they were finished eating they headed towards the Gryfindor common room. Ginny and Collin pointed out random things along the way, such as where Hagrid's house was, the forbidden forest, and moaning Murtle's bathroom (at which Ginny shuddered). Just then Draco decided to make an appearance. "Why hello Weaslette, found your self a new friend to ogle over Potter with?" He smirked.

"Shove off Malfoy." Ginny growled pushing past him.

"Wow…" Dré said, raising an eyebrow and staring in the direction that Draco had gone. "He so likes you."

"WHAT??!!!?!" Ginny and Collin yelled at the same time.

Soooooooooooooooooooo???? How'd you like the first chappie??? If you like I'll post another chapter, say if I get 7 reviews… Thanks!!!!! Oh ya, and, I was wondering who should be with who? (Collin/Dré, Collin/Pansy, Blaise/Dré, Blaise/Pansy) I personally am thinking Blaise/Dré, Collin/Pansy, but I want to know what you guys think. Oh and I am totally open to constructive criticism so if you have any advice please give it to me. Also, I'm looking for a Beta, if your interested let me no. Thanx

_Acerbus Angelus_


End file.
